Unexplained
by Silver-IronScript
Summary: An unexplained event happens and now Shota Aizawa's life has changed. From a normal Third Year Student at UA to a teen father, there is much that he will have to overcome to make sure his new normal life is safe. Let's see what this unexplained event is and who his child is.
1. A New Beginning

"Shota Aizawa," a voice says from behind the third year student at UA.

Shota stops walkings and he turns towards the person. He raises an eyebrow as All Might walks over him.

"All Might huh? What do you want," the 18-year-old ask the pro hero.

"This is important. We need your help," All Might says as he leads him towards a private area to talk.

"With what," Shota ask him.

"We are going to be raiding a facility that is suppose to hold children who are being experimented on. We need your Quirk to make sure everything goes smoothly," All Might explains.

"Is that is," Aizawa ask him.

"Yes. So Eraserhead, are you in," All Might ask him.

* * *

It's in the dead of night when the plan to attack the facility goes down. Eraserhead stands next to All Might as they wait for the sign to go ahead. An explosion suddenly happens and they then leap towards the facility.

"Remember Eraserhead. Our goal is to find the children and get them out of here," All Might says as he punches the door off.

"Right. We've been over this a couple of times. Though why are you with me and not with the distraction," Eraserhead ask the number 1 Pro Hero.

"Because we don't know what will happen with this rescue mission," All Might explains as he punched a guard into the wall. "I am here to protect you and the children."

Eraserhead looks at All Might as they enter the cells where the children should be held.

"Do we know how many children should be here or no," Eraserhead ask All Might.

"Hold on," All Might says as he listens to the other Pro Heros on his earpiece. "From what the others have gathered, there should be one in cell number 04."

Eraserhead nods his head and he hurries over to cell number 04. He reaches the cell and he opens to door to see a little girl there. Her black hair is in the air and her red eyes are glaring at him with fear written in them. Eraserhead slowly removed his goggles as he looks at the girl. He then activates his Quirk. The girl's eyes widen in shock as she blinks. Her hair falls down and her eyes are now a dark purple color. Eraserhead blinks and squats to her height.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to save you. What's your name," Eraserhead ask the little girl.

"I-I don't have one. Are you the man who they used his DNA to make me," she asks Eraserhead.

"Probably. The name's Shota Aizawa, though my hero name is Eraserhead," Shota explains as he holds his hand out to the little girl.

She slowly reaches for his outstretched hand. Once her hand is in his, Eraserhead slowly brings her over to him.

"Well it stinks to not have a name. So I'm going to give you a name alright," Eraserhead says as she nods her head. "Your name is now Mika."

"I-I like it," she mutters as Shota smiles.

"Good. Now let's get out of here," Eraserhead says as he place his goggles back on.

Mika smiles and nods her head. Eraserhead picks her up and leaves the cell.

"Mika, where are the other children? And how old are you?"

"They are dead. Failed cloning they were," Mika says as she looks at Shota. "I'm three. I'm the only one that survived."

"Alright. Once we get out of here, you will have a wonderful life," Eraserhead tells Mika.

"Ok. I believe you."

* * *

"Looks like you have a daughter Shota. Congrats," the school nurse tells him after she looks at the results of the DNA test.

"Ok. Soo can I adopt Mika or not," Shota ask Recovery Girl.

"I'm sure you can. You just have to fill out a lot of paperwork. I will be willing to help you with them," Recovery Girl tells him.

"Ok. So does she have a birthday?"

"February 6th. That's what it says on her paper," Recovery Girl says as she hands the paper to Shotta.

"Alright. I better get the adoption papers done. Thanks," Shota says as he leaves the nurse's office.

He reads the paper over as he walks to the teacher's lounge. The UA teachers where kind enough to watch over Mika after her rescue. He opens the door and Mika looks over. She smiles as she notice the student at the door.

"Shota," she says as she runs over to him.

"Hey Mika. Everything going well," he ask her.

"Yeah!"

"So what is the result of the DNA test," Shota's English Teacher, Shooting Star, ask him.

"Recovery Girl confirmed what we suspected," Shota says.

"So you are my Daddy," Mika says as she looks up at him.

"Biologically, yes. Though the authorities don't," Shota says as Mika pouts. "But, once I finish filling and handing the adoption papers in, then I will legally be your Daddy too."

"Yeah," Mika says as she smiles.

"You sure you want to do that," Shooting Star ask her student.

"Of course. I'm the only one who can handle and teach her about her Quirk. Plus I don't think she would be fine if anyone else except me be her legal guardian," Shota explains as Shotting Star sighs.

"Alright. If you say so. You know it's going to be tough raising her," she says.

"I know. I'm going to go and do the papers now. Come on Mika," Shota says as Mika gets all of her toys and puts them in her backpack.

"Bye-bye Miss Star," Mika says as she smiles.

"Bye Mika. I'll see you tomorrow," Shooting Star says as she smiles at the young girl.

Shota nods his head at Shooting Star as they leave.

* * *

 **Hello my wonderful readers! I hope you liked the chapter! I forget how I came up with this idea, but I like it so, I'm going to write this book! The idea is basically some evil organization made a clone of Shota Aizawa, aka Eraserhead. The heroes find her and rescue her from them. Shota then decides to be her legal father and raiser her. That's basically what this story is going to be about. I'm going to have a chapter or two of Aizawa adjusting to being a father of a 3-year-old, then we will do a time skip to when she is in UA. Enjoy!**

 **Also, if you don't like this story, please no hate comments. Thanks!**


	2. The Next Day

Shota sighs as he opens the door to his apartment. Mika is asleep in his arms. He silently closes the door and takes his shoes off. After leaving UA, he went to fill the adoption papers so that he can be the legal parent of Mika. It took the next three hours to sort everything out. Mika fell asleep a bit after the papers were finalized. Shota quietly walks to Mika's room, so that he can place her in her bed. Mika shifts a bit after Shota place her down and pull the covers over her. Shota leaves and close the door behind him.

"Well then, now to get ready for tomorrow," Shota mutters as he heads to the dining room.

Shota shuffles through his homework. He quickly does what homework he needs to finish before lunch and puts everything back into his bag. Shota then heads to the kitchen to make Mika's lunch, since she will be coming with him to UA. Shota then takes a quick shower, before turning in for sleep himself. He collapses on his bed and he close his eyes.

* * *

Shota is awakened by his alarm as it blares off. He turns the alarm off, then gets out of bed. Shota quickly gets dress, then goes to wake Mika up.

"Mika, time to get up," Shota says as he opens up her door.

"Hmmm? What happened," she mutter as she rubs the tired out of her eyes.

"You fell asleep as the police finalized the adoption papers," Shota explains to her.

"Oh...wait, does that mean you're my Daddy now," she ask with hope in her voice.

"Yup. So now we can decorate your room this weekend. We have to get you dressed and ready. I'll be making us some breakfast," Shota says as he leaves her room.

Shota starts to make them some toast and eggs. He can hear Mika rummaging around in the bathroom and in her room. She then enters the kitchen wearing a purple dress and some slip-on shoes. She tries to blow her hair out of her face.

"Let me help you with that," Shota says as he grabs a hairband and puts her hair into a messy bun.

"Thanks Daddy," Mika says as she smiles at him.

Once they eat their breakfast, they grab their bags and head out to UA. Mika holds Shota's hand as she skips and hums a song. Shota looks ahead as they continue to walk. They soon reach UA.

"Yo Shota! Who's the kid," a voice says and they turn to see Hizashi Yamada running over to them.

"Hizashi, this is Mika," Shota says as she looks at him curiously. "Mika, this is Hizashi Yamada. He's a classmate of mine."

"Nice to meet ya kid," Hizashi says as he smiles. "So, why are you bringing her to school?"

"I can't leave her at home for the whole day," Shota explains as they pass through the gates. "You remember that mission that I went on a couple of days ago?"

"Yeah? Why wouldn't I," Hizashi says.

"Well she was the kid I rescued. Turns out she's my clone and I'm raising her," Shota says bluntly as Hizashi looks at him in shock. "I finished the adoption papers last night, so I'm legally her father."

"What?! Can I be her uncle," Hizashi ask Shota.

"Fine whatever," Shota says.

"What's an uncle," Mika ask.

"Well. Uncles are the brothers or brothers-in-law to the child's parents. Aunts are the sisters or sister-in-law to the child's parents. Though there can be Honorary Uncles and Aunts too," Shota says as he looks at Mika. "So Hizashi is your Honorary Uncle. Though you can call him Uncle Hizashi."

"Oh ok!"

Shota, Hizashi, and Mika walk towards their classroom, which is 3A. They get there before the other students. Shota place his things at his desk.

"Alright Mika, let's go to the teacher lounge. Hopefully Shooting Star is there," Shota says.

"Ok!"

* * *

Shota knocks on the teacher lounge. The door opens and he is face to face with his mathematics teacher.

"Ah Aizawa. I see you were able to successfully adopt Mika," he says as he looks at the little girl next to Shota.

"Yes. Is Shooting Star here?"

"No. She's busy with a villain right now."

"Oh ok," Shota says.

"I would love to watch Mika, but I have to go to class soon," he says. "Though I don't think your Homeroom teacher would mind if she stayed with you. He does have kids, though they are older than her."

"I'll go and ask Fujimura-Sensei," Shota says.

"Ask me what," a voice says and Shota turns around to see his homeroom teacher there. "Yamada said you went to the teacher's lounge to find Shooting Star. He said something about her watching over a kid while you had class. Wanted to see if what he was saying was true. Guess it is. So, who is she?"

"This is Mika," Shota tells him.

"Ah. So I guess this is the girl Shooting Star wouldn't shut up about," Fujimura-Sensei says as he smiles. "Nice to meet you. Do you want to see what homeroom is like with your Dad?"

Mika nods her head and Fujimura pats her head.

"Great. Now lets head to homeroom."


	3. Sick Day

It's been 3 months since Shota has become a dad. Shota is awakened to a knock on his door. He opens his eyes to see Mika standing there.

"I don't feel so good Daddy," Mika says as Shota gets up.

"Alright. Let's see if you have a fever."

Mika nods her head as they head to her bathroom. Shota opens the cabinet and gets the thermometer out and close the cabinet.

"Alright Mika. Let's take your temperature."

Mika nods her head as they take her temperature. Once the thermometer beeps, Shota takes it out.

"You have a fever. Grab your blanket and get on the couch. I'll call Hizashi and see if he can come over to help," Shota says as Mika nods her head.

She leaves the bathroom and heads to her room. Shota grabs the phone and calls Yamada.

 _"What is it Shota? I'm trying to get my beauty sleep."_

"Morning to you too. Can you come over? Mika has a fever and-"

Shota frowns as he pulls the phone away from his ear. He places the phone back and he heads to the living room to see Mika is watching TV.

"Is Uncle Hizashi coming," Mika ask as she looks at Shota.

Shota opens his mouth, when the doorbell rings. Shota frowns and walks over to the door. He opens it to see Hizashi and Nemuri Kayama standing there.

"I brought Nemuri along," Hizashi says.

Shota lets them in and Mika smiles once she sees them.

"Uncle Hizashi! Aunt Nemuri! You both came," Mika says as she then coughs.

"Of course. When we heard you were sick, we came here as fast as we can to help your father watch over you," Nemuri says as she smiles.

"I brought different soups that we can make some. I heard they help with a cold," Hizashi says as he place the plastic bag onto the kitchen counter.

"Which movie do you want to watch Mika," Nemuri ask her.

She shows Mika 4 different movies to her.

"Are those even kid appropriate," Shota ask her.

"Yes see," Nemuri says as she hands the movie to Shota.

Shota looks at the movies to see that they are all Disney movies. He then hands them to Mika for her to choose what she wants to watch.

"I want to watch this one," she says as she holds up _'Beauty and The Beast'_.

"Alright then. You want any soup while Aunt Nemuri is setting the movie up," Hizashi ask Mika.

"Chicken Noodle please," Mika says as Nemuri sits next to her.

"Alright then! Let's watch this movie!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

Shota looks at Mika as she sleeps peacefully on the sofa. He looks at the TV to see that the movie is showing the credits.

"When did she fall asleep," Shota ask Nemuri.

"A bit after the prince turns back into his normal self. Hizashi feel asleep before Belle's appearance," Nemuri says as they look at over to see Hizashi fast asleep.

"Of course, he falls asleep before the sick three year old," Shota mutters as he fix the blanket that is wrapped around Mika.

"I'm actually a bit surprised at how well you adjusted to parenting," Nemuri comments as she takes a sip of the water.

"The teachers have been helpful. She stays with my during homeroom. For my other classes she stays in the teacher lounge. She hangs out with me and Hazashi for lunch. And sometimes she watches our hero course as well."

"Ah. So, will she be going to school? Or are you planning on homeschooling her."

"She's too young to go to school. Once she's old enough and if she wants to, I'll sign her up. But I'm not going to force her to go to school," Shota tells Nemuri.

"Ah ok."

A comfortable silence fills the room as the credits finish rolling.

"We should wake Hizashi up," Nemuri states.

"Yeah."

Shota proceeds to push him off of the couch.

"Hey! What was that for," Hizashi says as he sits up.

"That's what you get when you fall asleep," Shota states.

Hizashi mutters as he stands up. They then walk into the kitchen to talk and get some food without waking Mika up. They chat about school and about internships that they are planning to do.

"Well, we should head out," Nemuri says as she looks at the time.

"Yeah," Hizashi agrees.

"Alright. Thanks for coming over," Shota says as they head towards the front door.

"No problem. Keep the movies. You might need them," Nemuri tells me.

"Alright. I'll see you in class Monday," Shota tells them.

Nemuri and Hizashi says goodbye. Shota closes the door and he walks back into the living room. Mika is still fast asleep on the couch. Shota smiles slightly as he takes the movie out. He then places it away and he puts it with the other movies. Mika stirs as she slowly opens her eyes.

"Hey Mika, how you feel?"

"A bit better. Where is Uncle Hizashi and Aunt Nemuri," Mika ask Shota.

"They had to head home. It's around dinner time. You want anything to eat?"

"I'm good," Mika mutters as Shota checks her temperature.

"You're temperature went down. That's good. Let's get you cleaned up," Shota tells Mika.

"Ok," Mika says as Shota picks her up.

He then carries her to the bathroom. Once there, he gently places her down as he starts running the water. Shota goes and grabs Mika a new pair of pajamas to wear. He comes back in and turns the water off. Shota helps Mika into the bathtub and he starts helping her get clean. Once she is all clean, Shota starts draining the water. He helps her out of the tub and they start to dry Mika.

"There you go. Now Mika, are you hungry now?"

"A bit. Can I have a sandwich?"

"Sure. What do you want," Shota ask her as they walk to the kitchen.

"Grape jelly with peanut butter. Please," Mika says as Shota places her on a stool.

"Alright. Then we give you medicine, brush your teeth and go to bed. Sleep will help you recover," Shota tells her as he finish making her sandwich.

"Ok Daddy. Thank you," Mika says as she starts to eat.

Once Mika finish, they get ready for bed. Shota helps Mika and soon enough, he is tucking her into her bed.

"Night Mika."

"Night Daddy. Sleep well," Mika mutters out as she yawns.

Shota smiles as he stands up. He walks towards the door, turning the light out. He glance once at her before closing the door slightly. Shota then gets ready for bed. Once he is done, he turns his lights off and go to bed.


End file.
